Hello Darkness
by Tebbers
Summary: OOT - Oneshot. What was it like in that moment when the Door of Time opened, releasing darkness on Hyrule?


Hello Darkness

The moon stood out pale in a field of red sky. Beneath the cover of darkness, a figure sprinted to the edge of Lake Hylia, stumbling into the water and crashing beneath the surface.

Wild eyes opened, staring up into a hazy white infinity of sky. She sighed, both in relief and to calm her ragged breathing. Footsteps splashed slowly through shallow water. A tan face with red eyes leaned over her, regarding her with curiosity. She smiled wanly, and spoke, "Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again,"

He offered a hand to pull her up. She accepted and stood, grateful for the tranquility of his attitude. He released her arm and turned back toward the lone tree of the sparse landscape. She followed him slowly. They sat. He watched her a moment, taking in her fatigue and trepidation. He smiled a reassuring smile, saying softly, "What brings you today?"

She turned sunken, despondent eyes on him. His smile faded somewhat. She took a shaky breath and explained, "I had a vision, I think. Maybe I'm the only one who knows what's going on. It's not good."

She cast her eyes back down toward the water. He frowned, unsure how to respond. Visions were uncommon in this age. He opened his mouth to speak, but she took a shuddering breath and continued, "It was just so quiet."

- - - - -

She sat bolt upright in bed, shaken from her sleep with fleeting footsteps echoing through the streets. She rose from her bed, and hurried to the window, leaning out in time to see a retreating figure of a child. Not bothering with a robe, she rushed out into the street wearing only her short night gown.

Another figure rushed out of sight around the corner just as she threw her door open. She made her way out into the night, swiftly crossing the cobbled streets, heading for the Temple of Time, and passing swiftly between lighted torches marking the courtyard of the Temple. Abruptly, she stopped. All was still. No one else was there. Hugging herself to ward off the cool dampness of the twilight, she wondered if she was only imagining things.

Then as suddenly as she doubted herself, a brilliant column of light exploded forth from the roof of the temple. She staggered back from a wave of heat, gathered herself again, and sprinted to the foreboding wooden doors.

She threw open the doors, hoping to see something to comfort her. The Hero of Time, revealed in this age where evil sat dormant, but her hope fell when she saw him. No hero stood before her. The tall Gerudo Man entered the inner sanctum of the temple. A sharp knife of dread sliced into her heart. The white light went red, and the gentle warmth became a sirocco, whipping her hair to a frenzy. She fled the temple, slamming the door behind her. Leaning heavily on the old wood, she clutched her chest, trying desperately to calm the agonizing thunder in her chest.

A wave of dread evil washed over her, shoving her forward. She staggered away from the temple, staring to the northeast, seeing Death Mountain suddenly flare red, and knowing those in the Goron City felt the rumblings, and those in Kakariko Village saw the fire. To the east, she knew the zoras felt the ripples of the change. To the west, the light of the forest grew dim. The Kokiri would be frightened. The horses were probably raising a terrible fury in the ranch. To the southeast, she wondered if the Gerudos knew what was passing.

To the south, she saw hope, and fled the courtyard. Passing into the market, she saw that the citizens had been roused from their beds, pursued by strange dark phantoms and monsters. In the din, she saw their faces, and the faces of the fallen, frozen in open-mouthed terror.

As they were herded around the fountain, many of the frightened citizens dropped to their knees, begging mercy and praying for a miracle. Even the guards of the castle were cut off from the citizens. Their spears were never readied before they fell to jagged blades.

She shrieked all manner of obscenities at the creatures, hoping to draw them from the citizens. A multitude of empty eyes turned her way. She turned her calls to the citizens, "Fight, you cowards! We can stop this assault in the town!" Blank stares responded. Creatures readied their weapons. "Fight!" she shrieked, "Fight or they'll slaughter us all!"

She snatched a spear and sword from a guard fallen at her feet, tossing the spear to one of the townsfolk. He caught it, looking at it, the monsters, and her. He didn't seem to understand.

The man was cut down from the front. He'd watched the beast approach. The citizens scattered through the gaps of the fray. Chaos ensued. Blades flew in all directions, cutting the people down as they scattered in a panic. She threaded her way through the riotous slaughter, cutting down the beasts where they crossed her path, scrambling to the gates of town. As she cut the weights to drop the drawbridge, she looked back into town. A tower of red light cut the sky. Six smaller lights rose into the clouds, tearing the horizon asunder.

The first had fallen in the assault. She turned and fled to the south, seeking reinforcements in the dark. Only the light of a column called her to the south. She ran for all she was worth, praying that she wasn't the only thing to stop this. Her lungs began to burn. Her legs were shredding from the exertion. She ran. Finally nearing her destination, she squeezed through the bars of the fence, continuing her marathon to the lake. As she entered the valley, the sky began to pulse red. The source of the light was the lake ahead. Apprehension filled her heart. She hoped he'd escaped whatever assault overcame the lake.

Pale white lights appeared on the cliffs to either side of the pass. She slowed to see. The lights formed words in a jumble. Hero. Time. Curse. Hope. Light. The strokes of letters doubled and doubled again, until she could no longer read the words. The walls were glowing in a solid light that quickly faded red, and focused itself into a sharp red form of the triforce. Dismayed at the development, she redoubled her speed, hastening to the water's edge.

- - - - -

He frowned at her story. She'd become more frantic with each passing minute. He shushed her, "Don't worry. You're safe here."

"Do you think so?" she asked, nearing tears.

"Hey, I'm here, ain't I?" he said with a disarmingly smooth smile. She stared at him, unconvinced. His smile faded, replaced with a concerned frown. "Look," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close, "Come here. It's going to be alright." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her in a soft embrace for a moment.

A soft red light shone through his glove. Still holding her, he removed his glove and held up his hand behind her back to examine it. A disheartened frown settled across his features. A glowing red triforce glared back at him in triumph. Sliding his glove back on, he gave her a little squeeze and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's gonna be alright." He whispered. She'd heard the silence that preceded the reassurance.

a/n

How friggin depressing.

-edit Changed to allow for the copyright of the song. I doubt leaving two lines from it will be problematic… whatever. It's here now. Want to see the original, drop me a line. /edit

Just a one shot. Songfic. Sound of Silence. Simon and Garfunkel. I was reminded of this song by Fiergon's vid on newgrounds (/portal/view/312933) and proceeded to listen to it on my cd player because I liked this song anyway. So somewhere in my errands, this idea came to me. (Fiergon's vid for Silent Hill actually caught me initially.)

Our man of the hour is our own Dark/Shadow Link (whatever you want to call him, as I'm avoiding calling him anything thus far) from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (you know you love it.). Who's the girl? You guys guess. I left her vague. I don't own DL, he's Nintendo's, and I don't know if I own the girl or not.


End file.
